


Fajerwerki zimą

by soniagiris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Prawda dała nam skrzydła.





	Fajerwerki zimą

– Czasami… — Shiho przekrzywia głowę, jej dłoń ciepła w dłoni Ann — Czasami mam ochotę rzucić to wszystko i uciec, wiesz?

— Zmieniłaś już szkołę — Ann jej przypomina, świadoma, że to nie o to chodzi. — Czy to nie dość?

— Nie — Shiho odpowiada bez chwili namysłu. — Nie, Ann. Czasami mam ochotę uciec z Tokio, zamieszkać na totalnym zadupiu, uczyć dzieci z lokalnej podstawówki wf-u i codziennie chodzić na plażę. Coś takiego. Uciec od tego zgiełku.

Z okna sypialni Shiho widać przedmieścia Tokio – niby ciche i spokojne, ale tylko względnie. I tak uliczki między betonowymi domami i apartamentowcami pełne są ludzi, dzieci na rowerach i ich matkach z torbami zakupów z pobliskiego supermarketu, a nocami okoliczne bary nasycają powietrze ciężkimi zapachami potraw i piwa. Ann krzyżuje nogi w kostkach i spogląda na Shiho, studiując ją tak, jak Makoto obserwuje Cienie w Pałacach. Uważnie. Z napięciem.

Mimo to, gdy się odzywa, jej głos jest lekki.

— Jest w tej twojej fantazji miejsce dla mnie?

— A czemu nie miałoby być? – Shiho śmieje się. — Wynajmujemy razem kawalerkę, śpimy w jednym futonie, bo nie ma miejsca na drugi, a wieczorami pijemy białe wino i narzekamy na naszych uczniów.

— Czyli co, też mam być nauczycielką? — Ann unosi z rozbawieniem brew. — Czego niby, wyglądania ładnie?

— To masz już opanowane, fakt — odcina się Shiho, po czym poważnieje. — Nie wiem, coś wymyślimy… wymyśliłybyśmy, znaczy się. 

— Na pewno — mówi Ann. — Jak nie my, to kto? — Ale ta chwila rozbawienia już minęła, widzi to po tym, jak Shiho spuszcza wzrok na swoje kolana, wciąż drżące i słabe, oraz wzmacnia uścisk na dłoni Ann. 

— Fajnie by było — mówi — ale ja bym cię tylko ciągnęła w dół, coś tak sądzę. Ty będziesz międzynarodową modelką, a ja będę oglądać wywiady z tobą w moim mieszkanku na tym zadupiu. — Wciąga oddech przez nos, po czym dodaje — Mówi się trudno. W końcu chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa, tylko to się liczy. — Uśmiech, który posyła Ann, jest szczery i dzielny.

Przez chwilę Ann ma ochotę powiedzieć jej prawdę. O Metaświecie, o Złodziejach, o Akechim i Akirze – i wszystkim innym. 

Zamiast tego ulega innemu impulsowi; pochyla się ku Shiho i, w ostatniej chwili pamiętając o przechyleniu głowy, dotyka jej ust własnymi. Shiho wzdryga się, po czym pogłębia pocałunek, kładąc wolną dłoń na karku Ann. Jej wargi są miękkie i o smaku truskawkowej pomadki, którą razem wybrały.

— A ja będę szczęśliwa tylko wtedy, gdy będę przy tobie – Ann szepcze, nie odsuwając się. – Nie decyduj za mnie.

Gdy się odsuwają, by złapać oddech, Shiho kiwa głową.

— Racja, przepraszam. Zatem… gdzieś blisko morza?

— Albo oceanu. Zrobię kurs na nauczycielkę angielskiego i będę katować dzieciaki czasownikami nieregularnymi, a ty potem pozwolisz im się wyżyć podczas meczów siatkówki. W końcu jakieś będzie chciało się zemścić i spróbuje wybić piłką okno szkoły. — Ann dotyka policzka Shiho. — Co do zemsty… Shiho, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

— Mm?

Jak to się mówi – in for a penny, in for a grand. 

I jakimś cudem wypowiedzenie tych słów jest mniej straszne niż to, co się przed chwilą stało; to, na co Ann miała ochotę od dobrych paru lat. To, co w końcu musiało się wydarzyć między nimi dwiema. Więc, skoro jedna kostka domina upadła, czas na drugą.

— Jestem jedną z Fantomowych Złodziei.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * niebetowane. bo oczywiście. tbh dopiero gdoc wytknął mi parę błędów, lol. (w ogóle, jeśli ktoś z państwa jest chętny zerknąć na parę moich fików, to bym ślicznie prosił o kontakt, albowiem moja dotychczasowa beta nie ma czasu, rip ;;)
>   * **prosiłbym również o komentarze c:**
>   * bardzo lubię ann/shiho, jest to jeden z moich ulubionych pairingów z p5 (zaraz po shukicie, of course, czego innego by się po mnie spodziewać), żałuję więc, że ten tekst wyszedł taki krótki. no cóż, rip.
>   * zapraszam na mojego tumblra/twittera (@soniagiris, bo jakoż by inaczej, gdzie gadam o wszystkim i niczym oraz spamuję Ładnymi Zdjątkami Chmur), jeśli chce ktuś pogadać c:
> 



End file.
